1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to certain new and useful improvements in electronic technological aids which assist in a method of playing a game of chance and, more particularly, to an apparatus which is capable of dispensing tickets containing indicia and displaying on a monitor indicia corresponding to that contained on the dispensed ticket and to the tickets used therewith.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
With the recent advances in electronic circuitry, there have been many attempts to automate games and particularly, games of gambling which were heretofore played with little or no electronic game operation. These attempts to automate games have become even more pronounced in view of the recent advances in miniature microprocessor technology.
One of the games, for example, which was previously played without any type of electronic interaction was the game of poker. This necessarily involved a dealer and a plurality of players utilizing playing cards. Recently, however, the game of poker has been automated and can literally be played by actuating selected combinations of push buttons on an electronic gaming device which may or may not include a display screen. Other prior art games which involve playing cards, e.g. the game of Keno, have also been automated so as to enable playing on an electronic game apparatus of this type. These prior art electronic gaming apparatus effectively allow for the play of a game which is facsimile of the real game, that is, it attempts to correspond generally to the real game. The prior art gaming apparatus are true gaming apparatus in which the simulation of the game can only be played on the apparatus, which is in distinction of the present invention which serves as a technical aid and the game can be played independently of the apparatus.
In the conventional game of Pull-Tab, frequently played in gaming establishments, a large number of cards, or similar substrates, are located in a box or other open container. Each of the cards are printed with some type of indicia which may be a number, a symbol or the like and only a limited number of the cards in this box or other container have a winning indicia. Each of the indicia are covered by a removable cover sheet having a tab thereon and hence, the cards are referred to as "Pull Tabs."
Upon appropriate payment by a player, a clerk will remove one of the cards from the container and provide the same to a player. Since the indicia are covered by the removable cover sheet, and since the card with winning indicia are randomly located within the container, neither the dealer nor the player know if the player is receiving a card with a winning indicia until such time as the tab is engaged and the cover sheet is removed.
In Class II gaming a certain limited scope of gaming activity is permitted. In Class III gaming activities, games of chance are based on random electronically generated results as, for example, in the game of Keno, poker, or in the play of slot machines. These games are only available in a limited number of jurisdictions in the United States. Except for teachings in U.S. Patents of the applicant herein, and upon which this present application is based, there is presently no prior art gaming device which is capable of effectively assisting in the play of a known "Class II" game. This is particularly true when the game is operated under certain conditions, e.g. along with another specific gaming activity.
This apparatus of the present invention assists in the play of the game so that the game can be played with enhanced entertainment and appeal. In effect, the apparatus enables the game to be played so that it can present the entertainment and enjoyment and enhanced appeal of a Class III game, but where the apparatus is only enabling the play of a Class II game. In this respect, the apparatus allows for the play of a game in such manner that it is perceived of as a so-called "Class III" game, but nevertheless remains within and strictly conforms to those standards required for a Class II game. A gaming apparatus which could operate on the basis of a Class II gaming activity, as described above, but which generates responses similar to, a Class III gaming apparatus, is highly desirable.
The present invention relies on an innovation which electronically assists in the play of the game as, for example, in a game of Pull Tab utilizing technology and which thereby allows operators of these games to effectively compete with Class III. This is also true for other games of Pull Tab which utilize selection of randomly arranged tickets having indicia thereon. As indicated previously, the apparatus of this invention only operates as an electronic assist. In other words, the game of the invention can be played on the apparatus or it can be played independently of the apparatus, in much the same manner. The invention only enhances the actual play of the game.
The present invention is also applicable to the automating of various other types of games, including games of playing cards, as hereinafter described, and is particularly adaptable to games which have a plurality of tickets or substrates bearing indicia thereon in the nature of playing cards or the cards used in a game of chance.